templarsoftwilightfandomcom-20200214-history
Echani
The Echani were a Near-Human subspecies bearing few notable differences from Humans. The first being that Echani had silver-white hair and silver eyes, and had better natural reflexes than stock Humans. They were also considered a more willful race, though this aspect of their species came more from studious training rather than any inherent racial quality. History The Echani were a culture of warriors who gave rise to the Sun Guard of Thyrsus. They held a long-standing rivalry with the Mandalorians, with whom they shared many similarities. Important differences, though, are that the Echani focused on light weaponry and armor, relying more on agility rather than heavier weapons and brute force. Sources indicate that females played a large role in their society. Though the details behind the conflict are unknown, it is said the Echani fought against Revan at least once, but were defeated. Like the Mandalorians, who were also defeated by Revan, they respected the combat skill of their enemy. KotOR Due to the all-encompassing use of combat in all levels of their culture, Echani Generals were seen by others as having a 'special ability' to predict their opponents next move. This, however was simply a tactical skill arising from living in a culture where combat was seen as something akin to a form of communication. Society and culture Beliefs and Spirituality The Echani, as a people, were very Spiritual, with much of that spirituality revolving around the ''"Fighting Spirit" of an individual. The stronger the person was, the more capable they were as a warrior, the stronger their spirit was. Communication through combat Echani culture held the belief that to know one fully, you must fight them. Echani fighting was not only self-defense, but a form of self-expression, a means of communication similar to art. For the Echani, it was not at all unusual for children of the same parents to be born so as to be completely indistinguishable from one another to outsiders. Thus, being able to distinguish between like individuals through reading of body movement became an essential requirement. The Echani were also known to be able to read feelings and emotion through combat. To an Echani, a combat between two people said more than hours of talking. They saw a certain purity in the way techniques were used in battle.The Sith Lords: Conversations with Brianna. The Maktites learned this to their own sorrow circa 3,951 BBY, when their stores of thermal weaponry were rendered ineffectual by relatively simple adjustments in the traditional Echani light armor. Combat The Echani art was an unarmed combat discipline developed by the Echani. Tradition had it no armor, weapon or Force technique could be employed, as the art was focused on mastering the body itself as a weapon. Echani culture held the belief that combat was the only means to truly know someone, a pure form of expression where words were swept away, allowing for action to reveal the true nature of the people involved. Their duels were rituals, and it was important to follow etiquette, for that would allow them to read each others' stance and fight accordingly. In this manner, battle was seen as a form of communication similar to art. Exposing emotions in combat, however, made the duel a personal thing; engaging in repeated sessions was a courtship of sorts, in which one's favors were won through superior fighting prowess. The Echani art had three tiers, each relying on foundations, and featuring higher forms than the previous one. Echani children began by learning the foundations, progressing over time from one tier to the next as the instructor saw fit. Combat Gear The Echani were known to focus primarily on melee weapons, such as vibroswords. Echani-made double-bladed vibroblades were used by Palpatine's Royal Guard, yet again influencing their look. Though their personal energy shields were popular during the period surrounding the Jedi Exile's travel through the galaxy, they eventually fell out of general use. With rare exception (such as the Sun Guard), the Echani eschewed the use of armor, preferring to fight in minimal clothing. Their fighting style focused more on agility and movement, and so anything that hampered their freedom of movement would be avoided. Ergeron, a Mandalorian mercenary, was disgusted at the Echani and their relatively "light" weapons. Notable Echani *Brianna - The half-Echani youngest handmaiden in the service of Atris. She also was a possible companion to the Jedi Exile. *Raskta Fenni - The most skilled Echani duelist of her time. *Handmaiden Sisters - The five elder sisters of Brianna and daughters of Yusanis. *Raskta Lsu - So named for the legendary Raskta Fenni, Jedi Weapon Master also the most skilled lightsaber duelist of her time. *Yusanis - Echani General, and later senator, who was father of the six Handmaiden Sisters. See Also Echani Language Notes and references Category:Near-Humans